The primary purpose of this program is to expose and combat alcoholism in all its stages. It is focused on inducing and maintaining sobriety for the alcoholic and providing comprehensive services to the alcoholic and his family through effective relationships with other ongoing programs such as health services, vocational rehabilitation and employment, and public assistance and social services. Major emphasis will be placed on community education efforts oriented toward gaining broad acceptance of the alcoholic as a diseased person in need of help, encouraging the mobilization of community resources to help the alcoholic and his family, and preventing the development of alcoholism among children, adolescents, and young adults. The final goal is a design that will enable the alcoholic to achieve complete recovery and rehabilitation and will promise him and his family productive, happy, and satisfying lives within the community.